


Secretos de familia

by gemmestealer24



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aunt/Niece Incest, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Family Secrets, Futanari, Future Industries, G!P, Harm to Children, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Multi, Murder Family, Original Character Death(s), Past Child Abuse, Pregnancy, Revenge, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, future wedding
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemmestealer24/pseuds/gemmestealer24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con la muerte de sus padres, Hiroshi y Yasuko Sato, Korra y Asami junto con sus dos pequeños hermanos gemelos deben enfrentarse a la dura vida que les espera al cuidado de su malvada tía, hermana de su padre, y quien moverá todas sus influencias para quedarse con Industrias Futuro haciéndose cargo de los niños mostrando una fachada de felicidad que no existe pues los somete a abusos físicos siendo Korra y Asami quienes se llevan la peor parte protegiendo a los pequeños pero Korra en especial... Hasta que uno de los gemelos muere y las chicas deciden huir lejos para intentar olvidar y son acogidas por una agradable mujer y su familia, Suyin Beifong, y aunque la vida de las huérfanas es buena en la ciudad de metal, las heridas dejan cicatrices que no les permiten olvidar así que con Ayuda de la hermana de su madre adoptiva y jefa de policía, Lin Beifong, Asami decide regresar para reclamar lo que es suyo pero sabe que cuando lo haga más secretos saldrán a la luz y se enterará de algo muy doloroso aunque no será nada que con ayuda de Korra no podrá superar... ¿Podrán lograr su cometido de recuperar lo que les pertenece sin quemarse en la hoguera de venganza que les quema en las venas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 0

―¿Cuál es su secreto? ― Ella levanta la mirada del pequeño pastel que estamos partiendo y me mira directamente con sus cristalinos ojos azules cual manantiales, rebosantes de alegría pero torciendo sus labios en una sonrisa confidente que intenta guardar un silencio e indudablemente yo le imito.  
―Nuestro secreto… Es el amor profundo que nos tenemos ― Sonrío sin desviar mi mirada de la suya, encontrándome más enamorada que nunca sintiéndome libre de poder gritar a los cuatro vientos que la amo y que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella a pesar de que ambas llevamos a cuestas un oscuro pasado y junto a él, oscuros y aterradores secretos que intentamos ocultar en lo más profundo de nuestro enorme jardín esperando que nunca sean descubiertos…


	2. Capítulo 1 Prólogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A través de una pequeña explicación y un par de retratos de la familia Sato intentando presentarles un poco de la gran mayoría de los miembros de la familia y comprendan un poco hacia donde va la historia...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contada en primera persona desde el punto de vista de Asami mayormente desviándose hacia una tercera persona que será el espectador cuando la querida Asami esté fuera de cuadro, esperamos que sea de su agrado y que les guste el rumbo que tome la historia...

Capítulo 1 Prólogo

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDUSqbpN2sg> Maleficent x Aurora | In the Valley of the Dolls)

La sencilla pregunta de esa mujer me ha puesto a pensar o más bien a rememorar algunas cosas como la historia de nuestra familia y los acontecimientos cambiaron el rumbo de lo que se suponía sería nuestra vida feliz y armoniosa pero las cosas nunca son tan sencillas como deberían y creo que por eso es que atesoro los momentos que compartimos ahora, nuestro paraíso después de la tormenta.

William Penn escribió,  _Es sabio no hablar de un secreto; y honesto no mencionarlo siquiera._

Por definición, un  **secreto**  es la práctica de compartir información entre un grupo de personas, en la que se esconde información a personas que no están en el grupo; es lo que cuidadosamente se tiene reservado, oculto, ignorado o escondido…

Un secreto es una obligación pero también un derecho que todos poseemos para guardar silencio sobre algo que se conoce o queremos que no sea conocido.

_In the valley of the dolls we sleep, we sleep_  
Got a hole inside of me, of me  
  
Born with a void, hard to destroy  
With love or hope  
Born with a heart, broken from the start  
And now I die slow  
  


Un par de secretos no le caen mal a nadie, ¿cierto?

Pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando tu vida está llena de ellos? ¿Qué pasa cuando tu vida se compone básicamente de ello, como si para vivir tuvieses que respirar, comer y hasta dormir formulándolos?

Bueno, mi vida es así, quiero decir, nuestra vida lo ha sido desde que tenemos uso de razón aunque no había entendido el porqué de ellos hasta que la vida nos golpeó tan fuerte cobrándonos  las facturas de los tiempos felices o más bien desde que ella  ha entrado a nuestras vidas sólo para hacerlas miserables y sin sentido aunque lo que ella jamás llegó ni llegará a saber cuán inmenso es nuestro amor, ese sentimiento o conexión que nos une, yo creo que es por eso que siempre estuvo celosa, celosa de que su cristalina mirada azul siempre estuvo centrada en mí y sólo en mí.

 __  
_In the valley of the dolls, we sleep_  
Got a hole inside of me  
Living with identities  
That do not belong to me  
In my life, I got this far  
Now I'm ready for the last hoorah

Aunque la ironía de todo es que todas esas facturas no eran nuestras sino de toda nuestra familia junta incluyendo a nuestros ancestros desde las lejanas tierras de la tribu agua pues todo comenzó allí, en las remotas tierras y heladas aguas hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando nuestra existencia no estaba contemplada y la guerra de los cien años aún era disputada…

Pero yo sé que no están aquí para leer sobre historia cultural por lo que deberán disculpar mi desviación así que regreso hacia el punto de partida, la historia de nuestra familia y sus secretos…

 __  
_Dying like a shooting star_  
In the valley  
In the valley  
In the valley

Así que comencemos por el principio como es debido, comencemos por las presentaciones.

Mi nombre es Asami Sato, nieta de Tonraq y Senna Sato, hija de Hiroshi y Yasuko Sato, sobrina de Aiko Sato, y hermana de Korra, Kai y Ayami Sato; lo sé, somos una numerosa familia pero bastante pequeña si contamos a los últimos descendientes del apellido Sato aunque si contamos a nuestra familia adoptiva, habrá un ligero incremento en los miembros pero eso es tema para otro día aunque ya tendrán oportunidad de leer sobre ello así que me permito continuar con la historia.

 __  
_Pick a personality for free_  
When you feel like nobody, nobody  
  
Born with a void, hard to destroy  
With love or hope  
Born with a heart, broken from the start  
And now I die slow  
  


El mayor y más importante recuerdo que tengo de papá y mamá, es el enorme retrato que pende de la pared principal de la sala en el recibidor colocado a una prudencial distancia para que los curiosos no perciban lo que intenta permanecer oculto a la simple mirada de las personas; sí, ese cuadro pintado a mano colocado junto al retrato de la abuela Senna y el abuelo Tonraq, el retrato de la mujer madura y grácil figura con facciones delicadas y finas de piel morena clara enmarcadas en un par de trenzas castañas que bajan por sus hombros que resaltan sus ojos azules llenos de ternura permaneciendo sentada en la silla delante de la imponente y constituida figura que representa ese hombre de tez morena con cabello castaño largo que cae sobre sus hombros siendo sujetado en una pequeña cola de lobo alta que hace resaltar los pequeños lunares de canas que validan su madurez y le dan un aire de sabiduría a su penetrante pero cristalina mirada azul, ambos ataviados en sus tradicionales ropas azules en diferentes tonalidades mostrando orgullosamente su herencia tribal aunque acá entre nos, considero que la abuela usaba sus atuendos azules sólo para complacer el abuelo pues tenía algún tipo de legado del reino tierra así que no debe sorprenderse que nosotros heredáramos ciertos rasgos distintivos de algunas de las naciones.

Papá dice que en su juventud, el abuelo Tonraq fue jefe de la Tribu Agua del Sur, por derecho de nacimiento como hijo mayor así que por nuestras venas corre “sangre real” por así decirlo aunque declinó en ese cargo unos años más tarde para establecerse en la nación del fuego como alto funcionario y uno de los consejeros en la corte del señor del Fuego por lo que los derechos se cedieron a su hermano menor, el tío abuelo Unalaq, un hombre cegado por su fe espiritual y por quien se consideró la opción de elecciones cuando enloqueció e intentó formar una secta aunque al final terminó desapareciendo entre los bosques nevados de la Tribu otorgando el poder a sus hijos gemelos, los tíos Eska y Desna, y quienes establecieron un orden político rozando la dictadura aunque actualmente el régimen ha desaparecido; nunca llegamos a conocerlos pero papá los describe como un par fuera de este mundo, de personalidad un tanto siniestra y alarmante, los imagino como un par de personajes fuera de la realidad salidos de alguna obra de Stephen King o una película de Alfred Hitchcok, bueno quizá exagero un poco pero papá me ha dejado entender que ambos gemelos compartían una conexión y un amor bastante enfermizo el uno por el otro, lo que le hace suponer que entre ellos había más que amor de hermanos así que supongo que las cosas vienen de familia y no distan mucho de mi realidad, nuestra realidad.

Pero regresemos al retrato familiar para retomar nuestra explicación, ¿pueden ver al hombre en edad madura con orbes dorados tenuemente iluminados con un matiz azul que usa anteojos dorados con cabello entre cano y barba de candado que oculta su bondadosa sonrisa llevando un sobrio traje de negocios en tonalidad oscura y grises sombras que resaltan su impecable camisa blanca? Bueno, él es mi padre, les presento a Hiroshi Sato, habilidoso ingeniero inventor del exitoso satomóvil y dueño de Industrias Futuro y quien permanece tras mamá sujetando su hombro girando su cuerpo ligeramente hacia Korra.

Mamá, Yasuko Sato es la mujer de hermosas y dulces facciones vestida en su elegante vestido rojo y que permanece sentada en la silla estilo imperial, su cabello negro sujeto en una delicada cola de caballo dejando salir traviesamente algunos mechones ondulados que yo he heredado y que hacen resaltar sus gentiles orbes verde esmeralda, un rasgo distintivo de las personas en el reino tierra y que extrañamente mamá posee a pesar de provenir de la nación del fuego pero que viendo detalladamente se puede percibir una ligera tonalidad azul, hecho recalcable que debería habernos alarmado desde un principio.

 __  
_In the valley of the dolls, we sleep_  
Got a hole inside of me  
Living with identities  
That do not belong to me  
In my life, I got this far  
Now I'm ready for the last hoorah  
Dying like a shooting star  
In the valley  
In the valley  
In the valley  
  


Pero la familia a veces está compuesta de personas que poseemos rasgos que nos hacen distintivos como individuos únicos a pesar de tener algunos atributos similares, ¿no? O bueno esa es mi percepción pues si considero el particular caso de Korra entonces creo que estoy en lo correcto, ¿Por qué lo digo? Pues les explico, esa jovencita que viste un traje un tanto similar al de papá pero en tonalidades azules y de piel morena es quien ha heredado mayormente los rasgos tribales muy distintivos de la Tribu Agua por parte del abuelo y papá aseguraba que se parecía bastante al abuelo Tonraq pues su cabello castaño lacio y sus brillantes ojos azules son idénticos a los de él a excepción de esa adorable y cautivadora sonrisa de lado que es imposible ignorar y no adorar además de ser su mayor atractivo, bueno casi si no menciono los constituidos y tonificados músculos que están moldeando su exquisito cuerpo especial.

Ustedes tendrán que disculparme un poco pero como habrán notado divago un poco y seguramente esperan una explicación pero esto vendrá a su tiempo, no quiero acelerar las cosas y arruinarles todo desde un principio así que vamos por partes.

¿En dónde iba? Oh sí, ya lo recuerdo, supongo que esto no hay mucho que explicar después de esto pero, ¿notaron al par de infantes idénticos que mamá sujeta en ambos brazos vestidos en sus ropajes azules y rojos? Ellos son los pequeños gemelos, Ayami y Kai, con narices pequeñas y respingadas parecen sonreír con sus regordetas pero adorables mejillas morenas claras, piel similar a la de papá al igual que sus orbes inocentes en color dorado con un pequeño matiz azul un poco más oscuro que se enmarca con cortos mechones castaño oscuro distinguiendo Kai de Ayami pues se puede apreciar que en él, su cabello será ondulado al igual que mamá contrariamente a Ayami.

 __  
_Back to zero, here we go again, again_  
Racing down into oblivion  
Back to zero, here we go  
I can feel it coming to the end  
The end  
  


Y sí, esa jovencita de rasgos idénticos a los de su madre Yasuko sentada a su izquierda delante de Korra, con orbes que imitan la misma intensidad que una esmeralda, mirada tierna pero decidida y compasiva cuya figura promete ser etérea en un futuro además de que sus rasgos se enmarcan en unos mechones que caen sobre mi espalda como olas en el mar ataviada en mi vestido rojo que hacía resaltar la palidez de mi piel y que según mi madre había heredado de una parte lejana de algún pariente antecesor, una belleza enigmática en pocas palabras según Korra y muy reafirmadas por papá y mamá aunque suene muy ególatra de mi parte si se me permite decirlo pero que mamá siempre se encargó de mantenerlo en claro cuando cepillaba mi cabello cada noche aunque ya hace mucho tiempo de eso, todavía puedo sentir sus manos masajear los mechones recordándola cada vez que lo hago y por lo cual siempre lo mantengo largo a pesar de que hubo una ocasión en que no fue así pero eso se los contaré más adelante que todavía no es momento de develar.

Se preguntarán porque no aparece en alguno de los retratos la tía Aiko, bueno considero justo sólo decirles que a ella la conocerán más adelante pues juega un papel importante en todo esto, a decir verdad ella es la antagonista principal y quien hizo nuestras vidas imposibles, celosa y envidiosa de la armonía que compartíamos intentando llenar el vacío y la soledad que siempre supe tenía dentro de sí negándose a acercarse para poder probar un poco de lo que teníamos para dar pues desde el accidente en el que los abuelos perdieron la vida, ella hizo todo y más para alejarse de nosotros así que vagamente sabíamos que teníamos una tía llamada Aiko pues papá casi nunca lo mencionó, supongo que debido a los acontecimientos ocurridos entre ellos, la hermandad desapareció dando paso a un enorme abismo que jamás quisieron bordear o cruzar pero, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Ya lo sabrán mis queridos amigos, lo único que puedo decir es que fue demasiado turbio y oscuro como para develarlo en este momento pero que les contaré…

 __  
In the valley of the dolls, we sleep  
Got a hole inside of me  
Living with identities  
That do not belong to me  
In my life, I got this far  
Now I’m ready for the last hoorah  
Dying like a shooting star  
In the valley  
In the valley  
In the valley  
In the valley  
In the valley

Lo único que puedo decir, es que todos tenemos secretos, ¿no? Unos más oscuros que otros, algunos se atreven a contarlos pero otros no así que espero no me juzguen por mi actuar y espero sepan comprenderme, no juzgarme así que ésta es la historia de la familia Sato, mi familia, nuestra familia…


	3. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una breve descripción de lo que fue su vida en familia mientras sus padres vivían...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno sé que están un poco confundidos al respecto con el manejo de los personajes pero me pareció una buena idea colocarlos de esta manera para que pudiesen tener una pequeña participación y de cierto modo explicar parte de la historia aunque yo sé que claramente no tienen ningún parentezco aunque no sé si les agrade la idea, así que aquí les dejo el pequeño árbol familiar:  
> Tonraq y Senna (En este caso tomé el apellido de Hiroshi para darle cierta antigüedad al apellido)  
> Unalaq (Siendo hermano de Tonraq pero sólo aparece en una pequeña mención)   
> Deska y Esna (Siguen siendo gemelos y por ser los sobrinos de Tonraq pasan a ser los "primos" incómodos de Hiroshi)   
> Hiroshi Y Yasuko Sato (Siguen siendo matrimonio sólo que les agregué unos cuantos hijos más y un secreto más que más adelante se revelará)   
> Aiko Sato (Es un personaje que se me ocurrió y que pasa a ser la hermana de Hiroshi, la villana que esconde muchos secretos y la autora principal en hacerles la vida imposible a las chicas y los gemelos)  
> Korra Sato (Bueno, Korra sigue siendo Korra pero pasa a ser la hermana de Asami para darle más drama al drama del tema del incesto por lo que le agregué el apellido)   
> Asami Sato (Sigue siendo la bella ingeniera y CEO de IF sólo que ahora tiene hermanos y un poco más de drama en su vida)  
> Ayami y Kai Sato (este Kai no es el mismo que sale en la serie y pues simplemente pensé en incluir el nombre para combinar la inicial con las chicas al igual que su gemela)

Capítulo 2

Siempre recuerdo los primeros años de mi vida como los más felices al lado de papá, mamá, los gemelos y Korra pues vivíamos en un entorno armonioso a pesar de que seguíamos una vida rutinaria bastante sencilla: ir de la casa a la escuela y de la escuela directo a casa como lo ordenaba papá porque jamás fuimos niños problema; nunca nos desviábamos hacia otros lugares como cualquier otro típico adolescente excepto cuando pasábamos toda la tarde en la pequeña zona de playa en el lago dentro de las propiedades que comprendía la mansión Sato a las afueras de Ciudad República.

Pasamos muchas tardes en ese grande y cristalino cuerpo de agua nadando, jugando a perseguirnos o simplemente caminando o sentándonos en la suave y cálida arena; el tiempo se detenía en ese instante con nuestras risas y haciéndome atesorar esos recuerdos más que a cualquier otro porque éramos inocentes e ingenuos pensando que la vida era simple y se reducía en eso.

Sí, como decía, nuestra infancia y parte de la adolescencia fueron lo bastante perfectas el tiempo que duraron.

La relación con nuestros padres fue bastante cercana porque ambos eran unas personas amorosas y devotas a su familia a pesar de que tenían demasiadas responsabilidades de las cuales preocuparse durante toda la semana y casi no los veíamos por lo que Korra, por ser la mayor,  y yo nos hacíamos cargo de los gemelos como podíamos aunque nunca nos dieron problemas aunque siempre teníamos la ayuda de nuestra nana Katara, una de las personas más bondadosas y cariñosas que he conocido, lo que nos ayudó a practicar para nuestra futura vida como madres.

Así que durante toda la semana cumplíamos un horario lo bastante estricto diseñado por mamá que se cumplía tal cual y que jamás cuestionamos, los fines de semana era nuestro tiempo de calidad con papá y mamá, quienes puntualmente llegaban a casa los viernes por la tarde y a pesar de sus rostros cansados siempre se quedaban despiertos hasta que todos íbamos a dormir porque decían apreciar las pequeñas cosas de la vida como el tiempo en familia y nos enseñaron a no ser ostentosos a pesar de tenerlo casi todo, supongo que eso nos hizo saber el valor de las cosas y no dar mucha prioridad a lo material pues estar juntos como una familia era lo más importante.

El matrimonio de mamá y papá era ejemplar por el amor que se profesaban siempre me hizo desear, y secretamente envidiar, una vida conyugal idéntica a la de ellos y la cual pudo haberse trazado de manera normal muy diferente si las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras pero uno nunca sabe los designios del destino aunque este pensamiento a veces ronda por mi cabeza: ¿las cosas hubiesen sido distintas para Korra, los gemelos y para mí o quizá hubiesen terminado tal cual estamos ahora? Preguntas que nunca tendrán respuestas porque el hubiera no existe pero qué cosas digo, si todo hubiese tomado el rumbo “correcto” no tendría una vida al lado de la persona que amo en este momento así que si tuviésemos que pasar por lo mismo no cambiaría absolutamente nada.

No sé si quizá fue porque tanto papá como mamá siempre se aseguraron de demostrarnos su cariño continuamente pero crecimos muy unidos y dependientes los unos de los otros  porque como hermanos siempre fuimos lo bastante unidos y jamás peleamos aunque que lo pienso más detenidamente, la relación entre Korra y yo siempre fue más estrecha porque estábamos demasiado apegadas la una con la otra incluso más que los gemelos; lo sé, ciertamente extraño para ser hermanos aunque también lo bastante raro para no formar una vida social muy desarrollada pues nuestro círculo de amistades era muy reducido porque la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasábamos juntos sólo los cuatro, al menos los gemelos yo porque, de alguna manera,  Korra siempre había tenido mayor facilidad para rodearse de personas sin proponérselo con su enorme carisma y esa sonrisa, dios esa sonrisa que te atrae de una forma casi magnética de la cual no puedes huir, al menos no sin antes corresponderla, un gesto que te hace enamorarte de ella en un pequeño instante por la pureza, sinceridad e inocencia que te transmite.

A veces creo que es el optimismo que Korra destila lo que le hace sonreír de esa manera y tener ese formidable carisma aunque si sumamos su bondadosa personalidad sin mencionar esos cristalinos orbes azules que posee, bueno, un punto extra para ella y su atractivo que sólo se acentuaría con el paso de los años al igual que ese apetecible cuerpo que se fue moldeando más y más gracias a las actividades extracurriculares que comenzó a realizar poco después de entrar en secundaria aunque desde que puedo recordar siempre ha sido una sana deportista e hiperactiva persona que debe vaciar todas las energías que guarda en su cuerpo.

¿Qué? Claro que sé que es mi hermana pero oigan no soy ciega y no puedo negarle a mis ojos admirarla en todo su esplendor, a pesar de que casi no tengamos parecido absoluto, aunque no pude evitar sentirme un poco celosa de las miradas que comenzaban a posarse sobre ella en el momento de sus quince casi dieciséis años, la plena juventud que destilaban por sus poros.

Yo sé que Korra siempre ha ignorado, la mayor parte del tiempo, todo ese encanto y atractivo natural que posee y que, de alguna manera, sólo se centró en mí a pesar de tener una larga lista de chicas tras ellas, eso siempre me hizo sentirme aliviada porque sabía que nadie podría competir conmigo por su atención porque su prioridad éramos los gemelos y yo.

En fin, si sigo hablando de ella creo que jamás me moveré del punto de partida hacia donde realmente quiero ir así que mejor pasemos a los gemelos, ese par de pequeños diablillos casi idénticos, bueno ellos eran más unidos obviamente por su lazo extra casi mágico pues al ser gemelos, uno adivina el pensamiento del otro, o casi siempre fue así.

Ustedes podrían pensar que siendo Kai el chico, él sería más dominante pero en este caso, la pequeña Ayami era quien mandaba, la mayor parte del tiempo, así que Kai sólo obedecía y a pesar de que tenían un carácter lo bastante dócil la mayoría de las veces, cuando estaban aburridos ese par de diablillos realizaban una que otra travesura para divertirse de manera sana.

Ambos gemelos crecieron a la par en sus escasos seis años y los rasgos de papá fueron quedando a medias junto con los de mamá, claro que Ayami comenzó a tomar más parecido con mamá y conmigo pues sus rasgos  comenzaron a suavizarse y estilizarse lo que le hizo diferenciarse un poco de Kai, quien tomó los rasgos propios de papá aunque siguiendo los pasos de Korra en cuanto a personalidad, juntos eran un imán seguro para atraer las miradas curiosas y no tan curiosas de las chicas.

Sí, lo sé creo ya he hablado bastante de mi familia y casi nada de mí pero por extraño que parezca, y aunque Korra me lo dice una y otra vez, yo jamás consideré mi belleza como extraordinaria porque la mayoría del tiempo me sentí fuera de lugar entre las chicas de la escuela, quizá fue porque la pubertad golpeó mi cuerpo poco después de los trece años y en ellas fue un poco antes o tal vez por la gran mayoría de los acontecimientos negativos que golpearon mi vida llevándome a dudar algunas veces, no lo sé.

¿Cómo me describiría? Bueno, una jovencita delgada con las proporciones exactas en los lugares correctos sin exagerar muy sencilla de personalidad a quien siempre le gustó ensuciarse las manos dentro del taller de papá y a quien nunca le importó permanecer llena de grasa mientras le ayudaba a diseñar, crear, construir y probar modelos o prototipos para mejorar Industrias Futuro, el sueño de papá que compartía con nosotros, creo que ahora sé porque siempre fui distinta a las demás chicas.

Contrariamente a Korra y los gemelos, quienes pasaban la gran mayoría del tiempo con mamá, yo prefería pasarlo con papá aunque de vez en cuando los papeles con Korra se invertían y era ella quien ayudaba a papá con los prototipos mientras yo tenía un tiempo de chicas con mamá pues recuerdo que Korra nunca fue lo bastante femenina como para acompañarnos en nuestras pequeñas sesiones de maquilla, moda y peinados prefiriendo la mayoría del tiempo actividades que requerían espacios abiertos, ejercicio,  la construcción de objetos y la rudeza aunque jamás mostró mucho interés en desarrollar sus habilidades en la ingeniería como yo.

Un punto bueno de todo esto, es que encontré un equilibrio como para balancear mi interés en la ingeniería y mi lado femenino, de cierto modo gracias a mamá porque podía desarrollar algunas actividades masculinas sin dejar de lado mi delicadeza como dama aunque Korra por otro lado, prefirió no mostrar su lado delicado optando por quedarse en una parte más masculina de su personalidad pues en palabras de papá Korra era especial y si así lo quería ella, él no sería nadie para cambiarlo puedo decir que  su elección iba muy acorde a ella y funcionaba bastante bien; jamás le cuestioné por eso pero sus palabras siempre me había confundido hasta que descubrí lo que le hacía especial y realmente no me podría quejar eso aunque me hubiese gustado comprenderlo desde mucho antes.

Bueno, creo que están de acuerdo conmigo en que, resumiendo todo, tuvimos una infancia perfecta o hasta cierto punto lo fue y que los recuerdos, cuando son dulces y agradables, hacen que tu visión del mundo sea color de rosa pero a veces y de pronto, te das cuenta de que hay otros colores como el negro y el gris que te hace desear jamás recordar lo momentos amargos y tristes pero por más que lo intentas, no puedes olvidar.

Creo que ese siempre ha sido mi problema, _jamás olvidar._

Yo sé que mi mente es muy prodigiosa, y si no lo supiera, no estaría donde estoy en este momento como CEO de Industrias Futuro recuperando y reconstruyendo lo que una vez fue nuestro y que nos fue arrebatado.

Creo que fue en ese momento en que yo misma me hice prometer que haría lo que fuera por cobrarme con creces todos y cada uno de los momentos en que mi hermanos y yo sufrimos las penurias y privaciones que la vida nos puso delante, en ese instante en el que le hice prometer a mi memoria que nunca olvidaría lo que me motivarían a lograr mi venganza y su destrucción, lo que le cobraría por nuestro sufrimiento porque la compasión hacia ella jamás sería una opción; todavía no sé cómo es que Korra ha logrado olvidar y sobreponerse, tal vez sea porque tiene una enorme capacidad para perdonar y que en su ser no hay lugar para guardar sentimientos negativos lo que le permite sonreír de una manera franca y sincera, algo que le envidio irremediablemente.

¿Saben? El primer mal recuerdo de todos, que yo sé permanece también en la memoria de Korra a pesar de que ambas intentamos olvidarlo, fue el día que todo cambió; ese viernes por la tarde después de regresar de la escuela con nuestros rostros llenos de alegría y nuestras sonrisas brillantes impacientes por ver a mamá y a papá para darles la bienvenida aunque nada grata fue nuestra sorpresa cuando al llegar a casa no ver su satomóvil estacionado en el lugar de siempre, el espacio estaba vacío.

Korra murmuró que quizá se habían retrasado por el tráfico de fin de semana para aminorar la decepción en los gemelos mientras me daba una mirada preocupada antes de ingresar a la casa, ambas intuíamos que algo andaba mal pero necesitábamos aferrarnos a esa pequeña mentira para intentar tranquilizarnos así que después de ingresar a la casa, preguntamos a Katara si quizá por la mañana temprano le hubiesen avisado sobre algún inconveniente de último momento en la oficina pero ella con su voz calmada y mirada dulce negó haber recibido alguna llamada.

Con una expresión triste caminamos hacia nuestras respectivas habitaciones para cambiarnos la ropa por algo más cómodo después de que Korra hubiese sugerido salir a pasear al lago en bicicleta para distraer a los gemelos; el paseo nos sirvió a los cuatro pues a pesar del ligero frío en la brisa de la tarde que sentimos mientras nos bañábamos en el lago, el retraso de nuestros padres quedó por un momento olvidado así que jugamos como pequeños niños de cuatro años hasta que comenzó a ponerse el sol en el horizonte y fue el momento de regresar.

Durante el trayecto, me pareció buena idea sugerir que tal vez podríamos cocinar algún sencillo postre para esperarlos y comerlo durante la cena mientras los gemelos prácticamente saltaban de felicidad ante la mención de dulces, de cierto modo podríamos distraer a los gemelos mientras lo elaborásemos aunque tanto Korra como yo sabíamos que terminaríamos cubiertos de alguna mezcla pegajosa y casi destruyendo la cocina que con tanto empeño Katara se esmeraba en mantenerla limpia y ordenada.

Sólo entonces, recordé el retraso de mamá y papá y extraño presentimiento se instaló en mi pecho haciendo que casi cayera de mi bicicleta pero Korra lo evitó y para distraernos comenzó a tararear una canción que los gemelos comenzaron a cantar pero que de pronto sus melodiosas voces infantiles callaron al subir por la pequeña colina encontrándonos con una escena nada grata, Katara estaba llorando silenciosamente mientras hablaba con un oficial de policía.

Había dos patrullas estacionadas en la pequeña glorieta frente a la casa mientras los oficiales explicaban algo a Katara que no podíamos escuchar, Korra desvió la mirada hacia aparentando una calma inexistente mientras recargaba su bicicleta en la pequeña patita acercándose a Katara para analizar la situación indicando a los gemelos permanecer conmigo, ambos parecían asustados y no entendían que había pasado por lo que se sujetaban fuertemente a mi ropa y cintura.

Yo intentaba permanecer lo más calmada posible para no asustar a Kai ni a Ayami dirigiendo alguna que otra mirada Korra mientras hablaba con los oficiales, sabía que algo malo pasaba por la tensión en su cuerpo que era visible a través de su ropa mojada pegada a su cuerpo además su rostro tenía una expresión desencajada como si estuviese a punto de quebrarse y ponerse a llorar, yo sabía que Korra era fuerte, una de las personas más fuertes que he conocido después de mamá, pero lo que estuviese pasando tenía que ser en extremo malo para ponerla así, entonces le pedí a los gemelos que permanecieran en el mismo lugar para poder acercarme a Korra.

―Korra… ― Mi voz apenas era audible cuando me acerqué a tomar su brazo y sujetarme de él.

―Asami, nuestros padres… Ellos… ― Su voz se quebró mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar bajando la mirada.

― ¿Qué hay con ellos, ya vienen o algo malo les pasó? ― Mis ojos color esmeralda se encontraron con sus orbes zafiro cuando levanté su mejilla.

―Tuvimos un reporte de una volcadura de un satomóvil en una curva cerca de la autopista con rumbo hacia las afueras de Ciudad República, las placas y el modelo tuvieron una coincidencia pero me temo que ninguno de los pasajeros sobrevivió al accidente… ― El sonido de la voz del oficial se apagó en ese instante en que mencionó la palabra accidente.

Con esa pequeña información podía darme cuenta y sacar las conclusiones de lo que había pasado y lo que el oficial estaba intentando decir, sentí el mundo girar a mis pies y casi caigo sobre el suelo de gravilla marrón de la glorieta sino es porque Korra logró sostenerme mientras negaba con la cabeza sin poder articular palabra alguna aunque quisiera profesar algunas cuantas malas palabras, sacar mi ira y la tristeza sorprendiéndome de lo bien que Korra estaba manejando todo aunque podía ver en sus ojos todo un mar de sentimientos apagando un poco su brillo mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa tristes tratando de calmarme.

Me sujetó entre sus brazos y me aferré a ellos con fuerza escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho conteniendo mi llanto para no alarmar a los gemelos intentando despertar a nuestra nueva realidad y lo que nos esperaba, éramos huérfanos ahora, cuatro huérfanos que tenían demasiada incertidumbre que no sabían lo que se avecinaba para nosotros.


End file.
